Mother's Love
by Sheeplion
Summary: Kuro's final moments, from the destruction of Nibel to her sacrifice to save the forest that she had once tried to destroy.


**Hello! This is my first Ori and the Blind Forest fanfic! I'm new to writing sad stuff, so go easy on me! This is mainly about Kuro as she comes to terms with herself when realizing that the destruction she brought forth caused nothing but pain for all of Nibel's inhabitants, her unhatched child included. I hope you enjoy reading this!** ****************************************************************************************  
Fire raged through the forest, bringing forth unimaginable destruction to the once-beautiful Nibel. Mt. Horu's destruction was taking its toll on everything around it, everything its lava touched was reduced to cinders. The blaze was ceaseless, everything was crumbling to the ground as Kuro continued her pursuit after those _wretched_ spirits, one with a form that had a physique, the other a speck of brilliant light. Blinded by hatred, all she wanted was to see was them dead. They scrambled through the the destruction, avoiding the owl's piercing talons as she swooped down, shrieking her malice out to the world. The light had cost her everything that she revered to as important: her children. They were all gone, lives stolen by the light, the only one remaining was her unhatched egg. It still sat in the nest, innocent to the destruction outside of its confining shells, and the mother owl, out of hatred, anger and grief, vowed to protect her it at all costs. She would destroy the light, no matter what. For her child's sake. To avenge her dead children. A wave of fury filled up inside her as Kuro let out another shriek, talons outstretched, as she dove for Ori, missing by an inch, before the spirit dove for cover underwater, the smaller one following. A screech of of fury tore out of her throat, splitting the air. The bigger light spirit trembled, Sein was sharing that fear, as never before had either of them seen a creature possess so much hatred. Vibrations could be felt as Kuro slammed herself on the ground, shaking the water, before soaring back up into the darkened sky. The spirit soon surfaced, dashing through the fire, then floating up in the air whilst avoiding the firey debris falling down to earth, using _her_ feather. She swooped down at it, once again missing as the cursed thing hid in the safety of a tree. Kuro flapped her powerful wings, accelerating into the sky at impressive speeds. Looking down she saw Ori, the spirit scrambled out of the tree whilst she dove forward and downward, screeching in spite, her wings beating heavily. Dust, debris, and the little spirits themselves were swept up in the gale that followed the massive owl, all falling down to the lava and fire that raged below. A grim satisfaction boiled in her stomach, as she flew higher, the twisted elation quickly replaced her anger. Until... her head snapped at see the spirits floating towards the half-destroyed Spirit Tree. She shrieked once more, tearing at an extraordinary speed through the sky at those two cursed spirits, her claws stretched out until they could feel her enemies inside of her clutches. She grasped them tightly, swooping down and slamming them into the ashes, before tossing them away like rubbish. The larger spirit lay helpless as the smaller one floated above it, begging it to get up. Hope was gone, for the forest of Nibel, for its inhabitants, for everything, all because her rage. The fire continued to burn their surroundings and ravage the once-beautiful land into dust and debris. The destruction slowly ate away at what they all once called home. Kuro didn't care, hatred had made her as blind as the forest that burned around her, and convinced her that destroying the light was the only way her child could be safe. She was ready to kill them, to crush every last fragment of the light until it could never be seen again. She would make them pay for killing her family, for taking away everything she held dear. This was the most suitable revenge. They would all die as their precious forest, their precious Spirit Tree, fell before their very eyes. She had released the full extent of her wrath, her wrath as a mother, full of anger, hatred, vengeance for the deaths of her children. She would make them pay, she had to! She loomed ominously over the smaller spirit, claws flexed, ready for the execution. A snarl rumbled in her throat. Hatred boiled in her stomach like the lava around her. She prepared a killing blow and-

The sound of footsteps running towards them could be heard, grabbing Kuro's attention and stopping her dead in her tracks. She glare turned away to see a bear-like creature, who was bounding frantically through the rubble, stopping in front of the injured larger spirit. She bent down and embraced it in her arms, as her face contorted into a look of pain and happiness at the same time. She accepted that they were going to die, but still held her child lovingly, both awaiting their demises at the claws of Kuro or the fire that burned around them. The mother owl took in the sight, a pang shot through her heart as memories of her nestlings resurfaced. She remembered them, how she had loved them with all every fiber of her being, how she much she _hurt_ when she found them dead in their nest. How the icy fingers of despair had reached into her heart and grasped it, her grief transforming into hysterics until a brutal resolve was forged. Blind by the hatred that consumed her, she would rid the world of what had taken her children from her. Now she stood before the victims of her wrath, a cold feeling of of guilt washed over her, dark as the sky covering the forest and cold as the ice that had once covered the Gumons home.

 _She had caused this._

The hatred left her, replaced by sorrow and guilt as she watched the bittersweet scene before her, her heart breaking slowly.

 _She had caused this._

Her throat tightened, though a small warble was able to escape. She thought about her egg, it remained in its nest while the flames consumed the outside world. Realization hit her, her head snapped up in fear. If she didn't stop this, it would die because of her, its own mother. Her resolve to protect her remaining child would destroy it. A single, terrifying thought raced through her mind, What have I done?! What did she do, what could she do! Kuro thought rapidly for answers, when she remembered the little light spirit below her. She had taken it from the Spirit Tree to destroy the light, perhaps putting it back would... Without hesitation, she grabbed it in her claws, soaring up into the sky and towards the massive tree, partially destroyed by the fire. The owl dove through the air, faster than she had ever gone before. Her lungs screamed for her to stop but she ignored the pain, accelerating as much as she was physically capable to do so. Diving down, Kuro landed heavily on the bark, immediately dropping Sein. In a matter of seconds, its small body glowed, intensely and brilliantly, filling the entirety of Nibel with its radiant light. It burned the mother owl in its blinding glow, she could feel herself dispersing as if she was mist. The pain was ignored however, this was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. It was for her child, which her love had no bounds for. This was her apology to the forest, the light spirits, the mother that was forced to watch her child fight nearly to the death, _Kuro's own child_. She knew the forest would be restored to its former glory and her nestling would grow up in that beautiful world, where Kuro could never hurt anyone again. It was a harsh, bitter truth that the owl knew she had to accept, but it didn't hurt any less. She hoped that Nibel would forgive her someday, when she was but a memory, that her child would forgive her. The guilt she felt was overwhelming as these thoughts happened so fast. Unable to take it anymore, she turned her thoughts back to her egg to spare herself from the pain. It would grow up, happy and free, in the forest she died to save. She was the one who caused its destruction however, her actions were nothing heroic. The light quickly began to intensify, the pain was unbearable, even if she wanted to flee, she couldn't, she was immobilized by pain. Her will never changed though, she stood her ground, wings stretched out, accepting her fate. She was left with barley any time to think before completely fading away. Her love for her unborn child was what she clung to in the moments of her death, dulling the pain of her demise. It was a mothers love that would always live, that would always be with the child she fought hard to protect. The last sight she ever saw was a slight glimpse of Nibel and the light pulsing over it, restoring it back to the way it was, life flowing from every corner. The spectacular sight was enough to bring the stoniest hearts and the proudest souls to tears. There wasn't enough time to cry. Kuro had left the world in blinding brilliance. It was her redemption. She smiled down at her former home, a large burden had finally been released from her heart, as her spirit flew higher and higher. She would always watch over Nibel from there with her children. Free from her crimes against the forest, she flapped her wings, ascending over the radiant land.

Nibel had never looked so beautiful. ******************************************************************************************** **Ori and The Blind Forest, could you pull my heartstrings any harder? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. I hope my first sadfic was a good one! Bai!**


End file.
